conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Język noliczański
Język noliczański - język etniczny Noliczan i zarazem język liturgiczny wyznawców Nurhabima. Forma standardowa jest oparta na języku z czasów Ankiwadanu; co za tym idzie dialekty różnią się od niej dość znacząco. 250px|thumb|right|''Ankiwadano Šib'' (słońce Ankiwadanu) często używane jako logo języka noliczańskiego. Nazwa Nazwą własną języka jest Nolikine čarg 'język Noliczan' lub nolikiya, co jest formą adwerbialu. Nazwa języka i używającego go ludu jest trudna do objaśnienia. Najprawdopodobniej przetrwała ona od czasów prakusajryckich i ma związek z tulahijskim wyrazem nālig 'krewniak' Fonetyka Samogłoski 250px|thumb|right|Diagram przedstawiający samogłoski w języku noliczańskim. Samogłoski są zawsze wymawiane jako i u}}, choć w nieakcentowanej pozycji przed mogą ulegać delecji - miyan 'ciemny' częściej wymawia się mjan}}. Pozostałe trzy samogłoski mają warianty alofoniczne: ɐ e o}} występują w sylabach otwartych i przed nosówką, a ɛ ɔ}} gdzie indziej. Akcentowane / / jest jednak zawsze realizowane jako a}}. Istnieją zasadniczo dwa dyftongi: ai au . Dyftong ui występuje tylko w wyrazie muiga 'bełkot' i w okrzyku obrzydzenia hui. Spółgłoski Uwagi: #Zwarcie krtaniowe nie jest zapisywane, pojawia się bowiem zawsze przed nagłosową samogłoską lub między samogłoskami na granicy morfemów, np. anki 'czysty' czyta się jako 'ʔaŋki}}. # są zębowe; są dziąsłowe # staje się przed spółgłoską środkowojęzykową i przed tylnojęzykową # staje się przed środkowojęzykową. Akcent W języku noliczańskim występuje akcent dynamiczny. Ze względu na zanik iloczasu jest on kontrastywny: ġámaġ oznacza 'pępek', a ġamáġ 'leniwy'. Mimo tego w piśmie akcent nie jest zaznaczany. W dłuższych wyrazach pojawia się akcent poboczny na pierwszą sylabę. Fonotaktyka Maksymalna struktura sylaby to CVCC. Spółgłoska p nigdy nie pojawia się w wygłosie sylaby. Dopuszczalne zbitki w wygłosie to: *r l + obstruent: warg 'wilk', karz 'pocałunek', nilj 'grad' *spółgłoska szczelinowa + zwarta: maxk '4', uzašt 'sól', likazd 'łza *nd: hand 'kwiat' Geminaty pojawiają się głównie na granicy morfemów i w zapożyczeniach. Asymilacje W języku noliczańskim występują upodobnienia pod względem dźwięczności. Spółgłoski dźwięczne ubezdźwięczniają się przed bezdźwięcznymi (ginabxiyaz 'winnica' czyta się ), ale nigdy odwrotnie (čakbinad 'córka jedynaczka' wymawia się ). Wyjątkiem są formy czasownika de 'być', gdy występuje on po wyrazie kończącym się na bezdźwięczny obstruent, stąd np. Nawus de 'ona jest miła' wymawia się |na'wuste }}. Ma to być może związek z faktem, iż czasownik ten nigdy nie jest akcentowany. Czasem w złożeniach pojawiają się nieprzewidywalne uproszczenia grup spółgłoskowych, które zazwyczaj nie są zapisywane. Na przykład dastdarwan 'praca umysłowa' czyta się , a biškšiyak 'wnętrzności' - . Gramatyka Noliczański jest językiem fleksyjnym. Rzeczownik Rzeczownik w języku noliczańskim odmienia się przez przypadki i liczby. Istnieje 5 przypadków: ergatyw, absolutyw, dopełniacz, celownik i adwerbial. Celownik oprócz dopełnienia dalszego określa nierozdzielne posiadanie, por. axčinam menor 'ojciec chłopca' vs. axčino nepudengak 'zabawki chłopca'). Dopełniacz określa też materiał z czego coś jest zrobione: hejamo šilbungak 'ozdoby ze złota'. Adwerbial wyraża sposób w jaki wykonywana jest czynność ("bawi się dobrze", "lata jak orzeł", "mówi po noliczańsku"). Trudno zupełnie pominąć, ale też uznać za przypadek wołacz, tworzony za pomocą proklityki ya, np. ya Waho 'Boże!'. Nie ma rozróżnienia między rzeczownikiem a przymiotnikiem. Rzeczownik o znaczeniu przymiotnika stojąc przed innym rzeczownikiem zawsze jest w absolutywie liczby pojedynczej, np. mal karz, erg. mal karzal, dop. l.mn. mal karzne. Deklinacje Deklinacja I - rzeczowniki kończące się na ''-a'' - przykład: čida 'dzień' Deklinacja II - rzeczowniki kończące się spółgłoską - sabax 'pies' Po spółgłoskach č j końcówki ergatywu i celownika liczby mnogiej brzmią ''-ili -ene a po ''r n końcówka ergatywu to'' -di''. Wyjątkiem jest też rzeczownik nan 'matka', który ma końcówki ''-ok -oš'' w absolutywie i ergatywie liczby mnogiej. Do deklinacji tej należą też wyrazy me 'noga i'' ji'' 'ząb'. Końcówki zaczynające się samogłoską dodawane są do form obocznych mew- jiw-''. Końcówką adwerbialu jest ''-ara z wyjątkiem rzeczowników relacyjnych. Deklinacja III - rzeczowniki zakończone na ''-e -i -o'' ''-u'' - mabu 'babcia' Deklinacja IV - rzeczowniki zakończone na ''-ai -au'' - jirai 'sen' Deklinacja rzeczownika mek 'ludzie' ' Rzeczownik ten występuje tylko w liczbie mnogiej: Rzeczowniki relacyjne W noliczańskim nie ma przyimków. Zastępują je tzw. rzeczowniki relacyjne, używane z dopełniaczem. Dzielą się one na dwie grupy Do grupy pierwszej należą wyrazy będące istotnie rzeczownikami z punktu widzenia fleksji. Stosowane w adwerbialu, odpowiadają znaczeniem indoeuropejskich przyimkom. Mogą one być też stosowane w innych przypadkach jako nazwy relacji czasoprzestrzennych, jak również wchodzić w skład złożeń. Tak funkcjonuje większość noliczańskich rzeczowników relacyjnych: Do grupy drugiej należą wyrazy nieodmienne. Można by je określić mianem przyimków gdyby nie fakt, że są one postrzegane jako należące do tej samej kategorii gramatycznej co grupa pierwsza. Należą tu: Gdy nie wpływa to na zrozumiałość wypowiedzi, rzeczowniki relacyjne mogą być pominięte. Zdanie "wchodzę na dach" można przetłumaczyć jako ''xanerdo bil tazgan, lub - zwłaszcza w mowie potocznej - xanerdo tazgan. Czasownik Czasownik odmienia się przez czasy: teraźniejszy, przyszły, przeszły i aoryst w trybie oznajmującym oraz teraźniejszy i przeszły w trybie optatywnym. Czasownik odmienia się też przez osoby, zgadzając się z absolutywnym argumentem zdania. W przypadku części ciała poprzedzonych zaimkiem w dopełniaczu czasownik zgadza się z posiadaczem: ni gi abarni '''moje oko odwróci się', ale ''ni sabax abarwi 'mój pies odwróci się'. Z powodu braku bezokolicznika formą słownikową jest 3. sg. czasu teraźniejszego. W czasie przeszłym występuje sandhi, np. mahu 'pije' -> masku 'pił' zamiast oczekiwanego **''mahgu'', jak również samogłoski epentetyczne - głównie /i/, ale są też inne możliwości np. pahru 'umiera' -> pahargu 'umarł' (/a/ wywodzi się z prakusajryckiej samogłoski, która w formie czasu teraźniejszego zanikła w wyniku synkopy). Niektóre czasowniki mają odrębny rdzeń czasu przeszłego (np. 'myśleć': w czasie teraźniejszym haj-'', w czasie przeszłym ''šaxk-''). Nieregularności zdarzają się też w innych czasach, np. nieprzewidywalna końcówka pierwszej osoby liczby pojedynczej czasu przyszłego ''-nin w odmianie czasownika xo- 'robić, czynić'. W czasownikach nieregularnych końcówki optatywów dodawane są na ogół do rdzenia czasu przeszłego. Poniżej podano odmianę czasownika jir- 'spać' z zaznaczonymi akcentami. W trzeciej osobie forma rozkaźnika zależy od liczby, a nie od żywotności, i jest identyczna z drugą osobą. Rozkaz kierowany jest do absolutywnego argumentu zdania, stąd: *Serd moti! **Niech otworzą się drzwi. **Otwórz drzwi! *Cil serd moti!. **Niech przez ciebie drzwi będą otwarte. **Ty otwórz drzwi! Imiesłowy Zakres użycia imiesłowów jest większy niż w języku polskim z powodu braku zdań podrzędnie złożonych. Kategoria strony W noliczańskim istnieje strona bierna, wyrażana partykułą dax i wzajemna, wyrażana partykułą nai: *bizdu 'on walczy / oni walczą' *nai bizdu 'oni walczą między sobą' *dax bizdu 'on walczy sam ze sobą'. Zaimki Zaimki w absolutywie są zazwyczaj pomijane w zdaniach, ich uwzględnienie to forma emfazy ("to właśnie on"). W innych przypadkach zaimki nie mogą być pominięte. Poza tym funkcjonują tak jak w języku polskim. Zaimki dzierżawcze nigdy nie występują przed rzeczownikiem; w tej sytuacji używa się dopełniacza. Zaimki wskazujące tworzą trójce, złożone z zaimka pytającego, wskazującego bliższego i dalszego). Istnieją też zaimki zaprzeczone: Konstrukcje modalne Noliczański nie ma czasowników modalnych. Zastępują je konstrukcje z rzeczownikiem w adwerbialu: * '''kij - chętny **''nal kija azalni'' 'chcę śpiewać' (dosłownie: 'chętnie zaśpiewam') * agun - zdolny **''tol aguna jingwa'' 'on umie pisać' * luhat - konieczny **''čel so luhata minjwi'' 'musisz to zjeść' (dosłownie: 'dla ciebie koniecznie to będzie zjedzone') * xamič - poprawny, prawidłowy **''la xamiča jinaraši'' 'nie powinieneś zasnąć' *'ġobal' - dozwolony **''la ġobala jinaraši'' 'nie wolno ci zasnąć' Liczebniki Liczebniki w języku noliczańskim dzielimy na główne, porządkowe, wielokrotne i ułamkowe. Liczebniki 11-29 są określane złożeniami, jak'' čašod (etymologicznie: čak+šod) '11' czy ''maxkajed '24'. Potęgi dziesięciu nazywają się: ganat '100', tehri '1000', warčod '10 000', warganat '100 000' i wartehri '1 000 000'. Inne liczby są określane jako sumy, ze spójnikiem wa: ganat wa xajodak wa do '172'. Niektóre ułamki o liczniku równym jedności mają własne nazwy: habal '1/2', burtu '1/3', pakawa '1/4', laix '1/5' i čaldi '''1/10'. Inne ułamki wyrażane są za pomocą konstrukcji z licznikiem w absolutywie i mianownikiem w dopełniaczu: ''šiga tahiha 'trzy ósme'. Przy wielowyrazowych nazwach liczb, końcówkę liczebnika wielokrotnego lub porządkowego dostają wszystkie człony oprócz mnożników przed nazwami potęg dziesiątki: maxk ganattu wa šixšodu wa mot '''431 razy'. Liczebnik porządkowy mot jeden raz' znaczy też 'samotny', a'' doti'' znaczy 'we dwoje, jako para'. Po liczebnikach głównych, rzeczowniki występują w liczbie pojedynczej (xaje bur 'siedem miast'), choć użycie liczby mnogiej jest możliwe gdy chcemy podkreślić zbiorowość. Słowotwórstwo Najczęstszym procesem słowotwórczym jest dodawanie sufiksów na końcu wyrazu. Najczęściej stosowane sufiksy to: * '''-im - dodany do rdzenia czasownika, tworzy nazwę wykonawcy czynności: **kumr- 'słuchać' -> kumrim 'słuchacz * '-aji' tworzy nazwę rezultatu czynności **mosw- 'zwyciężać' -> moswaji 'łupy wojenne' *sam rdzeń (niekiedy z końcówką liczby mnogiej) nazwę akcji czynności widzianej z punktu widzenia podmiotu: **karz- 'całować' -> karz 'pocałunek' **pahr- 'umierać' -> pahar 'śmierć' (-hr nie jest dozwolone w wygłosie) **azal- 'śpiewać' -> azalak 'śpiew' * '-ad' - dodany do rdzenia czasownika tworzy nazwę dopełnienia bliższego: ** juk- 'polować' -> jukad 'zwierzyna łowna' * '-dan' (po bezdźwięcznej '-tan') lub '-an' tworzą rzeczowniki abstrakcyjne: **zib- 'wierzyć' -> ziban 'wiara' **naus 'życzliwy' -> naustan 'życzliwość' **amlij 'biedak' -> amlijan 'bieda' * '-zir', '-mand' i '-hob' tworzą nazwy miejsc: **nuwad- 'myć się' -> nuwadzir 'łazienka' **sange 'dym' -> sangezir 'komin' **jimr- 'modlić się' -> jimerhob 'świątynia' * '-ar' tworzy nazwy przedmiotów: ** me, mew- 'noga' -> mewar 'spodnie' ** wid 'o' -> widar 'temat' * '-i' (po samogłosce '-ni') tworzy nazwy mieszkańców miejsc: **Yoked -> Yokedi **Šilkara -> Šilkarani *ten sam sufiks może być użyty do tworzenia nazw osób ze względu na wiek, poglądy ub stan zdrowia: *došod '12' -> došodi 'dwunastolatek' *jiwarm 'choroba zębów' -> jiwarmi 'chory na zęby' *čakaštu 'monoteizm' -> čakaštuni 'monoteista' * '-arm' (po samogłosce '-yarm') tworzy nazwy chorób ** pilaj 'serce' -> pilajarm 'choroba serca' * '-ata' tworzy nazwy zawodów: ** jiya 'owca' -> jiyata 'pasterz' ** aučiġ 'ciasto' -> aučiġata 'cukiernik' *Formy z tym przyrostkiem nie dotyczące zawodów mają znaczenie pejoratywne, np. **bišk 'brzuch -> biškata 'grubas' **airax 'dziwka' -> airaxata 'dziwkarz' * '-aštu' tworzy nazwy ideologii i dziedzin wiedzy: **četik 'wolny' -> četikaštu 'liberalizm' **zilč- 'budować' -> zilčaštu 'architektura' * '-ade' tworzy nazwy substancji: **mijan 'świnia' -> mijnade 'wieprzowina' **tolg 'drzewo' -> tolgade 'drewno' W derywacji czasowników pojawiają się infiksy, wstawiane przed ostatnią spółgłoską lub zbitką rdzenia: * '-na-' oznacza rozpoczęcie czynności: **jir- 'spać' -> jinar- 'zasypiać' * '-ze-' oznacza zakończenie czynności: **jir- 'spać' -> jizer- 'budzić się' * '-bo-' oznacza dążenie do osiągnięcia celu: ** raj- 'wiedzieć' -> raboj- 'uczyć się' * '-čil', dodany do rzeczownika (często przy skróćeniu podstawy), tworzy zdrobnienia: ** pilaj 'serce' -> pilčil 'serduszko' *Niekiedy w ten sposób tworzy się nazwy czegoś małego, kojarzonego z danym desygnatem: ** nepul 'miód' -> nepulčil 'pszczoła' Jedynym częściej stosowanym przedrostkiem jest mo-', wyrażający negację, np. ''moanki 'nieczysty', mopahrim 'nieśmiertelny'. Noliczański posiada też liczne złożenia. Są one zwłaszcza typu tatpurusa, np. duštsabax 'jamnik' (dosłownie: dziura-pies). Częste są też złożenia czasownik-rzeczownik, np. ''azar''raxpo' 'kumak' (dosłownie: śpiewać-żaba), i złożenia z rzeczownikami relacyjnymi, jak akašangul 'zakazany' (dosłownie: prawo-na zewnątrz).' Istnieje też reduplikacja, dotycząca ostatniej sylaby wyrazu, ale nie można uznać jej za proces ściśle słowotwórczy. Służy ona bowiem wyrażeniu intensywności. *ni pana 'nade mną' - ni panana 'wysoko nade mną'. *otug 'głupi' - otutug 'bardzo głupi' Składnia Obowiązuje szyk zdania SOV, wyraz określający stoi przed określanym. Pytania o rozstrzygnięcie tworzy się umieszczając wyraz ''mu 'czy' przed zdaniem, pytania o uzupełnienie za pomocą wyrazów takich jak ke 'co', kam 'kto' czy kaye 'kiedy'. W przeciwieństwie do języków indoeuropejskich, w pytaniach nie ma szyku przestawnego: *''Šariban ke da?'' 'Czym jest miłość?' *''Čukwabil kam pahraga?'' 'Kogo zabił barbarzyńca?' Czasem logika stojąca za konstrukcją zdania jest inna niż w języku polskim, np. po polsku kot słyszy mysz, natomiast po noliczańsku to mysz wywołuje u kota wrażenia słuchowe (muryo '''angusal' kumle''). Spójniki Język noliczański posiada następujące spójniki: *'ahno' 'czyli': otug ahno kordo baġ 'głupi, czyli bez głowy' *'ašt' 'bo': nal kel tehme ašt waršib jate 'piję wodę, bo jest upał' *'bil' 'aby': jolin bil bizdin 'żyję aby walczyć' *'sax' 'ale': la nokri da, sax arzu 'to nie sokół, ale orzeł' *'ul' 'lub': četikan ul pahar 'wolność albo śmierć' *'wa' 'i': axčin wa binat 'chłopak i dziewczyna' *'la... wa...' 'ani... ani...': la čidaha wa horo 'ani za dnia, ani w nocy' *'ter' 'jeśli': Ter la kija darwaši, la minji 'jeśli nie chcesz pracować, nie jedz' Zdania podrzędnie złożone Nie istnieją w noliczańskim. Zastępuje je albo konstrukcja z imiesłowem: * Nal zilčus mand ari da 'Dom, który zbudowałem, jest biały', dosłownie: 'Dom zbudowany przeze mnie...'. Tam gdzie imiesłów nie jest możliwy, pojawia się tzw. konstrukcja parataktyczna: * Mand, mi Xasib jolwa, ari da 'Dom w którym mieszka Chasib, jest biały', dosłownie 'Dom, w nim mieszka...'. Mamy tu właściwie do czynienia z dwoma zdaniami, z których jedno (Mand ari da) jest rozbite na części przez drugie (Sawa di Xasib jolwa). Zdania okolicznikowe czasu tworzymy za pomocą rzeczownika relacyjnego yu: * Ninwadzi šibo yu Nuridal binad karzigu - Gdy zachodziło słońce, Nurid pocałował dziewczynę. (dosłownie: 'Podczas zachodzącego słońca...') Pismo Język noliczański zapisywany jest we własnym piśmie sylabicznym, zastępczo używa się alfabetu łacińskiego. Każdy znak reprezentuje sylabę CV. Sylaby zamknięte zapisywane są za pomocą dwóch lub trzech znaków zawierających tą samą samogłoskę (nur pisze się , a maxk - ), gdzie tzw. sylaby nieme otrzymują specjalny znak diakrytyczny. Zobacz też *Wersja z 2007 Kategoria:Języki sztuczne a priori Kategoria:Użytkownik:Leto Atryda